clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Yearbook 2008-2009
The Yearbook 2008-2009 was a book in Club Penguin found in the Book Room's Book Shelf. It shows and describes the events that happened from October 2008 until September 2009. It was released on October 24, 2009, during the 4th Anniversary Party. It was once featured in the "Upcoming Events" section of the Club Penguin Times. History The Yearbook was released on Saturday October 24, 2009, on the day the 4th Anniversary started. It was featured on the yearbook table with the other Yearbooks. And you could read it from the Bookshelf as well. It should have been taken off the Yearbook Table after the 24th, but Club Penguin was having problems, which meant that the Party was extended until October 27, when the Halloween Party 2009 started. Plot October 2008 Rockhopper brought us an icing-filled cannon to kick off our third Anniversary Party! We celebrated with a huge cake at the Coffee Shop. At our Halloween Party, Gary invented the Monster Maker 3000 and Rad Scientist discovered a secret lab. November 2008 The ninja myth was true! We dug the Dojo out of the snow and met the Sensei who taught us the art of Card-Jitsu! Lots of penguin earned black belts, discovered the Ninja Hideout, and even found out the secrets of turning invisible. December 2008 To show we care about kids all around the world, we donated our coins to charities during Coins for Change. Then penguins in elf costumes decked the halls all over the island (even the Migrator!) for the holiday festivities. January 2009 What an epic start to the year! At the Night Club, DJ Cadence introduced us to a new game called Dance Contest, and to celebrate we had a Waddle-On-Dance-Athon party. The dancing continued during the Winter Fiesta. iOlé! February 2009 Puffles started to play more with their furniture! Everyone celebrated their love for the cuddly critters with a huge Puffle Party. It was fantastic when the shy white puffle came out of hiding to join in! March 2009 We dressed up in fancy dresses and tuxes for the Penguin Play Awards, waddle down the red carpet with the stars of the show, and voted Quest for the Golden Puffle as our favorite play. April 2009 Our April Fool's Day Party kicked off the month with a very silly start. Cardboard boxes appeared all over and we bought a special one for our igloos that took us to the wacky Box Dimension! Then we hopped around like Easter bunnies during a scavenger hunt for eggs! May 2009 Hark! We saw castles and fortresses during the Medieval Party. Brave knights, princesses, jesters, and dragons took a grand quest to explore the kingdom. We solved puzzles, discovered a maze and found great treasures! June 2009 Rockhopper came to visit, and his plants took over! Then we became explorers during the Adventure Party. We discovered ancient relics and tropical wildlife all around the lush, green island. July 2009 Igloos rocked with new music during Music Jam '09! Penguin Band took to the stage at the 'berg, and we formed bands and blasted out top tunes! August 2009 Gary the Gadget Guy took us into the air for Festival of Flight while he worked on the windows in the Underground Pool. We had fun keeping the island afloat, and tested out cool gadgets like the Cloud Maker 3000. September 2009 The Fair was full of games, tickets and prizes! Rockhopper brought the Great Puffle Circus! This year ended with a magnificent mystery, as strange events took place that could not be fully explained. The sky turned orange and penguin gathered 'fiery things' for Sensei! Then the Volcano awakened! But the ninja master wasn't ready to reveal what these things meant...yet. Then all of sudden, another Club Penguin year had flown by! SWF *Yearbook 2008-2009 Category:Books Category:Yearbooks Category:2009